Not another Carpet Ride
by Lord of the rings fans
Summary: This is just a short Story I wrote for fun I don't own Aladdin or Jasmine. I just own Alyssa Please read and review Enjoy


Not Another Carpet Ride

By Lordoftheringsfan

Chapter 1

When Aladdin and Jasmine came back from their honeymoon, they were very shocked to see a letter from Genie. "I thought he forgot about us." Aladdin said as he started opening the envelope. Jasmine chuckled as she leaned her head against her husband. "Well what does it say?" Jasmine asked curiously. Aladdin opened the letter and it read.

_Dear Jasmine and Aladdin,_

_I'm having a great time exploring the world. _

_There are so many places to see and everything is so big_

_I miss you both._

_Your Pal Genie_

Aladdin sighed as he sat down on the couch. "What's wrong Aladdin?" Jasmine asked and Aladdin looked up at his wife." Genie was my very first best friend after Abu died in the crash at the bottom of the cave." Jasmine sat down next to Aladdin and she put her arm around him. "I just wish I could see him again." Aladdin said as he read through the letter again. Jasmine smiled and said I'm sure you'll see him soon." Aladdin leaned over and kissed Jasmine on the cheek. "Thanks" Aladdin said. "Anytime" Jasmine said.

…

On the other side of the world, Genie thought he had seen enough and he also really missed Aladdin and Jasmine. With that in mind Genie packed up all of his stuff and using his magic he poofed himself back to the palace. Genie was about to knock on the door, when he thought of something else. After he rang the bell, Genie transformed himself into a present as he waited for the door to open. Genie loved to give surprises and he thought this was one of his best.

Aladdin and Jasmine were enjoying some tea when Rasoul came in with a present. Aladdin and Jasmine both looked at each other. "I wonder who sent us this." Jasmine said "Well there's only one way to find out" Aladdin said "let's open it." After pulling at the ribbon the rest of the present turned into blue smoke.

Ch 2

After the blue smoke cleared away, both Aladdin and Jasmine were shocked to see who was floating in front of them. Aladdin was shocked but managed to gasp out one word "Genie?" Aladdin said as he wrapped his arms around his blue friend. Genie smiled down at Aladdin and returned the hug. "Oh Al I've missed you so much." Genie said. Jasmine stood up and also gave Genie a hug. "We've missed you to" Jasmine said. Genie smiled as he sat down on the couch. "So how was the world?" Aladdin asked as he sat back down on the couch. Genie said "It was awesome." With that Genie started telling his story.

Months passed and everyday was a new adventure for the trio. Aladdin and Genie came back to the palace after a day of battling monsters and other villains. Jasmine usually went with them on these trips but she had not been feeling well lately. Today however Jasmine went to see the palace doctor. The doctor looked Jasmine over and gave the news. Jasmine was shocked but very happy. She gave a squeal of delight as she ran out the door to find her husband. Aladdin was just about to look for Jasmine when Jasmine ran into the room knocking Aladdin to the floor. "Sorry Sweetie." Jasmine said as she helped her husband stand up. What's going on?" Aladdin asked "Oh Aladdin were going to be parents. Jasmine said with a huge smile. Aladdin however suddenly turned pale and fainted onto the couch.

When Aladdin woke up a few minutes after, Jasmine was holding his hand. Genie had put a wet cloth over Aladdin's forehead and he sat on the other side of Aladdin. "You alright Al?" genie asked worriedly. "yeah I'm fine." Aladdin told genie. Looking over at Jasmine Aladdin asked "Are we really going to be parents?" Jasmine smiled "Yes" she said as she hugged Aladdin. Genie was so happy that he picked both Aladdin and Jasmine up in a group hug. After that Genie said "I guess you better start calling me uncle genie now." Both Aladdin and Jasmine chuckled.

The Months past and both Aladdin Jasmine and Genie had been very busy getting everything ready for the new addition. Jasmine's stomach had grown very big and she had trouble doing stuff like bending over to get something. Aladdin and Genie were always by her side. In the middle of one night, Jasmine awoke to very bad pain. Breathing heavily Jasmine leaned over and woke Aladdin. Aladdin It's time." Jasmine said. Aladdin awoke immediately looking scared but okay. "I'm going to get the doctor" Aladdin said as he ran out of the room." Jasmine gave a scream of pain and Genie came out of his lamp. Jas are you okay?" Genie asked. Jasmine nodded as she gave another scream. Aladdin ran back into the room with the doctor. Aladdin and Genie stayed by Jasmine's side helping her through the pain of labor. Finally after many hours of labor. Jasmine and Aladdin were the proud parents of a baby girl. "Oh Aladdin she's beautiful." Jasmine said leaning back against the pillows. Aladdin smiled at his wife and gave her a kiss. Jasmine leaned over and put the baby in Aladdin's arms. "She's perfect" Aladdin said. When Aladdin gave the baby to Genie, Genie asked "What's her name?" Aladdin and Jasmine looked at each other and smiled. "Her name is Alyssa Jasmine said as Genie gave the baby back to Jasmine. Genie smiled and said "Perfect" Alyssa gave a small yawn and fell asleep. Genie put one arm around Jasmine and the other around Aladdin. Aladdin then said "Our family is now complete.

This is my first story so please review and tell me what you think. (No mean reviews please)

I don't own Aladdin or Jasmine They belong to Disney.

I'm just borrowing them


End file.
